El vestido de la novia
by MSFS
Summary: Una boda, una novia infeliz y un vestido carísimo a punto de ser destrozado en mitad de la ceremonia.¿Podra tener todo un final feliz, como espera todo el mundo antes de casarse?¿o la aparición de Ron Weasley lo pondrá todo del revés?


Hermione se miró una vez más al pulcro y ornamentado espejo, se giró hacia los dos lados y se recolocó el vestido. Nunca había vestido algo tan hermoso. Echo de una fina y valiosa tela búlgara, con volantes y sobretodo, de un hermoso color blanco brillante. El vestido debía de ser muy antiguo, por lo que le habían dicho la madre y la tía de Vícktor.

Luego se miró el peinado. Su pelo había sido delicadamente recogido en un moño a lo alto de su cabeza, por el cual se le escapaban unos largos cabellos rizos, sin duda en ese momento era la mujer más bella del mundo. Sin embrago, ni de lejos la más feliz. Pero, se dijo a sí misma, en algún momento si lo sería.

Llamaron a la puerta con un suave repiqueteo.

-Si, adelante.

La señora Granger entró en la iluminada estancia de la gran mansión. Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la alargada ventana llenaban hasta los rincones más escondidos de la habitación, pero especialmente parecían alumbrar a su hija, que la miraba expectante.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece?-dijo muy insegura, quizá no se refería solo al vestido y al peinado.

La mujer le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

-Nunca habías estado tan bella, hija.

-Tu si que estas genial, mamá.

Las dos mujeres se miraban en el espejo. Una de ellas feliz por su hija, y la otra…

-Oh hija, rrealmente parreces echa para llevarr el vestido de la famila, Herione.

-Hermione, señora. No herione.-dijo con una pizca de rabia la señora Granger.

-Ah porr supuesto, perrdone, es un nombre muy difícil…querrida han llegado unos amigos tuyos que quierren verrte, están abajo.

-Dígales que suban, por favor.

-Clarro.

La primera en abrazar a Hermione fue Ginny, quien la estrujo fuertemente contra ella. Hacía dos semanas que no se veían, al igual que Harry, al que abrazó después .A quien no se esperaba, era al chico pelirrojo que iba detrás de ellos, y por un momento se le quedó mirando, embobada, había cambiado mucho, demasiado. Pero aún conservaba ese aire informal y despistado del que hace ya tiempo, había presumido de estar enamorada.

-Ron…-murmuró por lo bajo. Sonrió y lo atrajo hacia sí, él le correspondió al abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿no?, seguro que pensabas que no vendría…

-Eso no es cierto, confiaba en ti- mintió.

-Nos ha costado mucho convencerlo pero mira…al final está aquí.

Hermione se separó por fin de Ron, sus amigos la miraron.

-Vaya, estás muy guapa-dijo Harry.

-Hoy me lo han dicho ya muchas veces, me lo estoy empezando a creer.

-Seguro que Vícktor se quedará embobado cuando te vea en el altar.

A Ron se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Hermione, que estaba de espaldas a él, no lo vio.

-¡Ronald, cuanto tiempo hace que no te veo!- la señora Granger le dio dos cariñosos besos al pelirrojo, que le respondió con la misma intensidad.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, muy bien. Harold está abajo-dijo mirando a todos- le dije que subiera a verte, Hermione, pero no sé que estará haciendo.

-Tranquila, señora Granger, yo iré a decirle que suba.-no quería permanecer allí mucho más tiempo, sin embargo añadió mirando a Hermione-te queda muy bien ese peinado.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente, y cuando salió por la puerta, volvió a sentirse vacía… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que marcharse? Días, meses y hasta un año entero sin verse habían echo que Hermione y Ron rompieran definitivamente. Pero esos dos años sin él habían sido muy duros…tanto que le habían echo aceptar desesperadamente una precipitada propuesta de matrimonio de su ahora novio, horas más tarde marido.

Ron salió nervioso al exterior de la antigua mansión, la recorrió de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, pero el señor Granger no aparecía. Salió fuera de los límites del edificio y se adentró en el pequeño bosque. No supo cuanto tiempo le llevó encontrar al señor Granger, tal vez una media hora.

No estaba sólo, el pequeño Andrew Granger jugaba con una pelota muggle esquivando con regates los árboles. Él fue el primero en verlo.

-¡Tío Ron!-Ron se sorprendió, ¿todavía lo reconocía aquel pequeño? El niño lo abrazo por las piernas.

-¡Que pasa enano!-intentó cogerlo, pero pesaba demasiado-¿Pero cuantos años tienes ya?

-Cumpliré siete en febrero.

-¡Vaya! que mayor.

El señor Granger se sobresaltó al oírlos, y más aún al ver al pelirrojo. Se levantó precipitadamente, guardando con descuido la caja de cigarros en el bolsillo del Esmoquin.

-Ronald, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mira papi, es el tío Ron.

-Es Ronald, hijo, sólo Ronald. Por dios, si nunca fue tu tío, en todo caso tu cuñado-rodó los ojos.

El niño se encogió de hombros, para él era lo mismo tio, que cuñado, que sólo Ron. Cogió su pelota y siguió imaginando que era como Fernando torres, el nuevo jugador español del Arsenal.

Los dos hombres se miraron unos segundos:

-¿Le importaría darme uno?-dijo señalando al bolsillo del señor Granger.

-¿Tu desde cuando fumas?-le dijo entregándole uno y dándole fuego.

Ron aspiró y expiró el tabaco, miró para otro lado antes de responder.

-Desde hoy. Hermione me ha invitado-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que el señor Granger le había echo con anterioridad.

El asintió despacio.

-Quizá espera que irrumpas en mitad de la ceremonia, que no la dejes casarse.

Ron dio otra calada pero se atragantó con el humo, tosió.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?

-Por que conozco a mi hija.

-Pues que no se case- dijo nervioso y molesto.

-Eso ya se lo he dicho, pero no me hace caso-rió amargamente- dice que lo ama, pero eso no se lo cree ni él. Pero tal vez a ti te haga caso…

-Yo no voy a decirle nada, señor Granger.

-¿Entonces por que coño has venido?

-Porque-dijo dándole la tercera calada al cigarrillo-soy el mayor masoquista del mundo.

-Me estás diciendo que todavía estás enamorado.

Ron no respondió, señal de que así era.

-Su hija y su mujer le esperan, tiene que llevarla al altar en media hora.

El señor Granger tardó en responder.

-¡Andrew! Vamos, tenemos que entrar.

El niño hizo una leve protesta, pero después dócilmente cogió su pequeño balón. Los tres se dirigieron a la casa a paso lento.

-¿Sabes Ronald?, es muy gracioso, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de que fueras mi yerno… ¿Qué va a decir al pequeño Andrew, cuando le digamos que tiene que llamar tío a Krum?-rió sin ganas-Desde que volvimos de Australia con él, cuando solo tenía apenas tres meses, has sido tú su tío Ron.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione se cogió al brazo de su padre, los dos miraron hacia la puerta de madera que permanecía cerrada. Detrás aguardaban en la iglesia todos los invitados de la boda, y Víctor, su futuro esposo.

-¿Papa?-dijo en un susurro Hermione.

Harold Granger tragó saliva.

-¿Me quieres verdad?

-Claro que sí, hija. Hagas lo que hagas siempre voy a quererte.

Hermione miró desconcertada a su padre, pero antes de poder preguntarle nada las puertas se abrieron.

La música sonaba mientras padre e hija, con parsimonia se dirigían al altar. Hermione miraba sin ver, respiraba agitadamente y no sonreía, tenía el estomago revuelto.

Y por esa misma razón no vio que su vestido, su hermoso vestido, se había resquebrajado al rozar con un banco de madera de la Iglesia. Los Krum se sorprendieron, la señora Krum exclamaba como loca:

-¡Que alguien se lo arregle, nuestro vestido, nuestro valioso vestido!

Hermione se miró la rotura, nada que un hechizo no pudiese arreglar, aunque nunca quedaría igual. Miró a su prometido con culpabilidad en el rostro, y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Él la miraba terriblemente enfadado, y con una expresión ruin que nunca le había visto antes, casi la miró con odio. Le dio miedo.

No podrían arreglar el vestido allí, por que había familiares de Hermione Muggles, lo arreglarían más tarde, y la ceremonia prosiguió con el vestido roto.

Ron pareció encontrar increíblemente interesante la iglesia, por que miraba de todo menos al altar. Su hermana, que estaba sentada a su lado lo notó.

-Ron…

Él la miró

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿Vas a dejar que se case?

¿Pero que mierda sucedía? ¿Es que todos esperaban que él hiciese algo? Pues no…

-Mira Ginny-procuró no alzar el tono de voz-yo solo quiero que sea feliz ¿vale? Conmigo no lo era…

Ginny chasqueó la lengua, impaciente miró a su prometido, que la miraba con pena y encogía levemente los hombros.

-Vicktor Zonhor Krum,¿aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si, acepto.

Hermione Jean Granger, ¿aceptas a Vícktor Zonhor Krum como legítimo esposo…hasta que la muerte os separe?

A Ron casi se le sale el corazón del pecho en ese momento. Hermione no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando a Krum, como anonadada, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-No, no quiero-dijo con firmeza. Y con rapidez salió corriendo del altar, algunos de los que venían de parte de la novia se levantaron rápidamente. Pero Hermione ya estaba fuera de la iglesia.

-¡Novia a la fuga!-todos se giraron para mirar a George Weasley, que miraba sonriente a la salida.

-Mami-dijo Andrew tirando del vestido de su madre, en mitad del bullicio.

-¿Si, cariño?-dijo todavía en estado de Shock.

-¿Ya puedo quitarme el traje? , me pica mucho.

-Si, hijo, ya puedes quitártelo. O eso creo…por que para entender a tu hermana hace falta ser Albert einsten.

El niño de pelo castaño y enmarañado frunció una ceja.

El señor Granger sonreía disimuladamente pidiendo disculpas a los Krum, jurando y perjurando que Hermione devolvería el maldito vestido de novia.

Harry, Ginny y Ron miraban estupefactos a la salida de la iglesia. Lugar donde Hermione Granger había "desaparecido por arte de magia"

-No se casa…-logró decir Ron.

Ginny negó. Acto seguido, los agarró por los hombros.

-Tenemos que buscarla.

Los dos hombres asintieron.

Buscaron por todos los lugares en los que pensaron que Hermione podía estar, y no apareció en ninguno.

George, Molly, Ginny, Ron y Harry buscaban en la Madriguera.

Hacía aproximadamente un año que Ron no volvía a su casa, la eztrañaba mucho.

Entró en su habitación con aire nostálgico, los pósters de su equipo favorito de quiddicht, los Chuddley Cannons .Seguían allí.

Su cama estaba perfectamente echa, y su armario casi completamente vacío… un momento, ¿Qué era eso?

Se acercó mejor para ver la prenda, acto seguido la cogió entre sus manos con delicadeza, como su fuese un tesoro.

-Ron vamos tenemos que ir a…-Harry se detuvo, y observo el vestido, y eso que pensaba que aquel día no podía ser más raro…

-¿Qué haces con el vestido de Hermione?

Ron levanto la vista del vestido a Harry.

-Estaba aquí- casi tartamudeó.

-Y… ¿Qué significa eso?¿Hermione se ha ido en ropa interior?

Pero Ron negó.

-Me ha cogido mi camiseta de los Cannons.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Ya sé donde esta Hermione.

-¿Dónde?-dijo precipitadamente.

-Esta en casa.

-¿Tu casa?

-Nuestra casa-corrigió Ron.

Cuando llegó allí un montón de recuerdos invadieron su mente. La casa que hace tiempo compartía con Hermione. No, no se habían percatado de que quizá la chica se encontraba allí.

El piso era pequeño, pero muy acogedor, allí ellos habían compartido tantas cosas...pero de nada servía recordar todos esos momentos, si ella no estaba allí para recordarlos con él.

Efectivamente. Al entrar a mirar en el dormitorio, la chica estaba tumbada en la cama, vestida sólo con la camiseta de él mirando al techo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Al darse cuarenta de que estaba allí torció su cabeza lentamente y lo miró, en principio sin expresión , pero al cabo de segundos esas barreras caían, y le transmitió todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

"¡Una chica no puede sentir todas esas cosas, explotaría!"

Tal vez Hermione está a punto de hacerlo.

Y se quedó allí plantado, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra, parecía preso de un "Petrificus totalus", y, tal como ambos esperaban de él, simplemente soltó un pequeño "Hola" que pareció inundar la estancia de recuerdos y promesas que nunca se llegaron a cumplir, y que amenazaban con regresar con un simple saludo.

-Hola- respondió ella con voz débil, y se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, arrugando el edredón más de lo que estaba ya.

Se secó las lágrimas, que arrastraron su maquillaje por todo su rostro, pero no le importó, por que de las cosas que más deseaba en ese momento era parar de llorar.

Ron ocupó vacilante el otro extremo de la cama, mirando a la pared de enfrente. Había olvidado que allí había un espejo. Por un segundó lo imagino polvoriento, pero estaba impoluto...tal vez Hermione lo había limpiado con un hechizo al llegar.

Ron se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

-Pues menos mal que no te casas...por el nudo de esta corbata muggle me estaba matando...una muerte por asfixia no habría sido agradable.

Hermione soltó una pequeña sonrisilla que se borró en seguida.

-Tampoco lo es escaparte de tu boda...siento haberte...ya sabes-Ron se puso nervioso-robado la camiseta, pero...Ginny tenía el armario vacío.

Silencio.

-Mentirosa.

-Tal vez...-se tapó la cara con las manos- me estoy volviendo loca...¡he estado a punto de casarme con Vicktor!

Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ya casi se había olvidado.

-Hermione...¿tu le quieres?- preguntó vacilante, y con mucho mas miedo de lo que había tenido en toda su vida.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿A estas alturas hace falta que te diga de quien estoy enamorada?.

-¡Tu me dejaste!-exclamó, un tanto incrédulo.

-¡Pues fue el peor error de mi vida! ¿contento?

Ron se quedó de piedra

-Pues la verdad no, porque me traes muy confuso... teníamos una casa, una relación ¿Entonces porque Hermione? ¿Por que no me pediste que volviera de Estados unidos? es mas, ¿porque me dejaste marchar?¿Porque no me dijiste que me querías?

-Porque sé lo que tu deseabas tu trabajo, y no quería que yo fuera un problema para poder cumplir tu sueño de ser Auror...y no mientas, porque sé que lo desebas con todas tus ganas...

-¡Solo es un maldito trabajo!...¡me habría quedado aquí, si no me llegas a decir todas esas cosas que dijiste, pensé que no te merecía la pena seguir saliendo conmigo...

-¿Que no me merecía la pena?...¿que a mi no me merecía la pena?- preguntó en voz baja, estupefacta. Se giró para quedar más enfrente de él- ¿cuantas cosas he pasado para poder llegar a ser tu novia? ¿crees que habría soportado todo eso si no mereciera la pena?

-He ido a tu boda, Hermione-le reprochó. Ella había retomado su silencioso llanto- estaba dispuesto a ver como te casabas, solo para verte feliz... y también estaba dispuesto a intentar comportarme igual que Harry contigo, solo porque Ginny me había dicho que me echabas de menos...aunque estoy casi convencido de que no habría funcionado...no me sale ser tu amigo. No después de todo...

-Yo no quiero que seas mi amigo…por que aunque a veces me haces daño, cuando estoy contigo, era mucho mas feliz que ahora, he echado de menos desde que te pongas las camisas sin planchar y dejar el suelo encharcado del baño después de una ducha, que tomes ranas de chocolate a altas horas de la noche...hasta tus días de mal humor...

Y se miraron en la penumbra de la noche, con los ojos llorosos pero sonrientes.

-Yo...yo quiero quedarme contigo, Hermione-dijo Ron. Nunca había tenido que expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, y se sentía muy incomodo...pero era necesario.

-¿Es lo que tu quieres? ¿Quieres dejar el trabajo por el que tanto as peleado?

-Si también lo quieres…además, Auror también se puede ser aquí, en Londres ¿no crees? la única razón por la que me fui a Houston, fue porque tu me lo dijiste...

Hermione no aguantó mas y simplemente acordó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó. Todo en él era tan familiar...desde el olor de su pelo hasta sus brazos rodeándola con firmeza, con protección...fue entonces, cuando realmente supo que había vuelto a casa.

-¿Todo volverá a ser como antes?

-Si te refieres a si voy a seguir poniéndome las camisas sin planchar, ya no lo hago...

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- le dijo después de un tiempo.

-Solo tu y yo sabemos porque ¿no? esta camiseta...

Hermione sonrió, por fin era feliz, todo lo feliz que se puede estar al estar enamorada de Ron Weasley.

-Esperaba que lo recordases-le interrumpió, sin dejar terminar.

-Sigo sin entenderlo, Hermione-Andrew Granger, de ahora quince años escuchaba atento el relato de su hermana, perplejo- Si ibas a casarte con Vícktor Krum. Si Ron no te dijo que seguía queriéndote, ya estabas en el altar… ¿Porqué dijiste que no?

Hermione miró a su hermano pequeñía una copia de ella en hombre.

-Creo...creo que fue por el vestido, Andrew. Por el maldito vestido, por la expresión de Víctor cuando este se resquebrajó, me di cuenta de que si me casaba con él iba a ser definitivamente la mujer más estúpida del planeta.

El chico asintió, por fin entendiendo.

-Tio Andrew- dijo una niña pelirroja de ocho años mirando a su familiar muggle-¿Juegas conmigo al fútbol?

-Si, claro-dijo el chico jovial-Pero una cosa Hermione, ¿de verdad llamaba a Ronald Tío Ron?

La mujer rió.

-Pues sí.Hasta que cumpliste los ocho.

-Vaya asco...¡no era mi culpa, nos llevábamos dieciocho años y eso no era normal!... y claro, yo ya confundía nomenclaturas familiares-bufó el joven.

-Boh, cállate Andrew-dijo rodando los ojos, divertida- al fin y al cabo, todos cometemos errores…


End file.
